The Adventures of Harmony
by Antoinette Johnette
Summary: Basically, this is about a young Sorceress named Harmony, in the time of Prince Arthur Pendragon. She is the twin sister of Merlin, and her and Arthur fall in love.


Chapter One

In the Kingdom of Camelot, a girl named Harmony, separated from her birth mother in a village called Ealdor, which is an outlying village of Camelot. She was raised by a man named Gorlois. who had a daughter named Morgana. Once, Gorlois passed away, Harmony was five and Morgana was ten, then they were raised by Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot. As the years went by, and Harmony got older, she began to grow closer to the son of Uther, Prince Arthur. When she was eighteen-years-old, she met up with Arthur and his servant, in the field where the knights train. She approached the prince, and she thought to herself, 'I think that I'm falling in love with Arthur'.

"Arthur, why must you need to see me out here?" Harmony asked, she glanced over at his servant. She kept trying to remember if she had seen him somewhere.

"Well, first of all this is my servant Merlin. Merlin, this is Lady Harmony, one of my father's wards," Arthur answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Milady," Merlin answered. He too, also tried to remember if he had seen Harmony somewhere before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Merlin." She looked back at Arthur, and said goodbye. "I'll be back, Arthur." Arthur nodded. Harmony left the field, and headed to the dungeons of Camelot to see the Great Dragon.

"Glad to see you again, young witch," the Dragon said.

"You too, I'm here for a reason," Harmony answered.

"You want to know who Merlin is, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, but how did you know that's what I needed to know?"

"I may be locked down here, but I do notice a lot of things."

"I don't doubt it, I mean after all you are a creature of magic."

"I suppose so, Merlin is your twin brother."

"How, I mean, I'm related to Morgana, aren't I?"

"Not by blood, you and Merlin were separated at birth, the moment that you were born Duke Gorlois adopted you, so Morgana is your adopted sister."

"Do you know why?"

"For your own protection."

"Protection from what?"

"From anyone or anything that wanted to hurt you both, had everything been different."

"Right, well now that I've met him, what will happen?"

"That I do not know, but it seems to be getting late, you should go." With that, Harmony left, and as she was walking back to the castle she heard someone behind her. She turned to look, saw nothing, and ran inside the castle. Arthur caught her, and held her, in his arms. He sensed something was wrong because, the moment she was in his arms, she began to have a panic attack, and for some reason only Arthur knew how to comfort you.

"Harmony, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, gently as he kept his arms around her.

"As I was coming back up to the castle, I thought that I heard someone behind me, I turned and saw nothing, but just in case I ran back as fast as I could," Harmony answered, as she caught her breath.

"Everything will be okay, we'll go see my father, he's still in the throne room."

"Alright, but before we do I need to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"How is it you know exactly how to comfort me?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I just do."

"Thank you, Arthur, for everything."

"You're welcome." They walked towards the throne room, and had a small council with Uther. He, too could tell if something was wrong with Harmony. "Father, Harmony and I need to talk with you."

"What's going on, Arthur?" Uther asked, as concern immediately, but briefly, spread across his face.

"We have reason to believe that someone is after Harmony," Arthur answered, as he out his arm around Harmony once more.

"Why is that?"

"I think I'll let Harmony tell you, Father."

"Alright, tell me, my dear," Uther calmly said.

"After I met Arthur in the training field, I went for a walk, when it got dark, I headed back, then I heard someone behind me, I turned and saw nothing, but just in case I ran back. Arthur put his arms around me, and I began to have a panic attack," Harmony answered.

"And apparently, only I can comfort her, and I honestly don't know why," Arthur mentioned.

"I'll tell you this, Harmony, we'll be sure to keep you protected, just as I promised your father," Uther said.

"Thank you, Uther." With that, Harmony left the throne room, and headed towards hers and Morgana's chambers. Harmony got into their room, and Guinevere their maidservant helped her get ready for bed.

"Goodnight, miladies," Guinevere said, as she bowed.

"Goodnight, Gwen," Morgana and Harmony said, in unison. Throughout the night, Harmony could hear Morgana almost screaming in her sleep, when she woke up in the middle of the night Harmony was right by her side comforting her.

"Harmony!" Morgana yelled.

"What happened?!" Harmony exclaimed. Before Morgana told her about the nightmare, she hugged her and began to cry. "Hey, what was it about this time?"


End file.
